Chibi Elixir
by CardofSpades
Summary: Russia accidently drinks a potion made for America by Britain that changes him back into a chibi only one problem Britain can't change him back! Now while he's trying to find a solution to their problems China must baby sit-wait what's this America has changed into a chibi too! Little Yaoi Rated T for cursing Bonus Chapter:RusAme
1. Big Mistake

**_Chibi Elixir *EDITED SLIGHTLY*  
_**

_disclaimer: FOOLS! do you really think i am able to own this anime_

_Russia accidentally drinks a potion made for America by Britain that changes him back into a chibi only one problem Britain can't change him back! Now while he's trying to find a solution to their problems china must baby sit-wait what's this America has changed into a chibi too!_

* * *

"Yes I've done it!" England whispered excitedly, hurrying down the hall to the board room. England had finally created a potion (with the help of black magic) that would change America back into a chibi again so England could take him back under his wing like a good big brother (a brotherly complex I think so don't you?)

The best thing was he was able to make it taste and look like a burger; only one sip did the trick or one bite. He had decided to put it into a burger because America will most likely have burgers at the meeting and all he had to do is slip in with the other ones and America wouldn't even know as he munched on. England set it on the top of the pile burgers then sat down in his seat waiting for the show to begin, ''this is going to be good.''

* * *

The meeting had begun and as it dragged on America was inhaling burgers like it was nothing,how come the potion did not work, was there a defect where it couldn't harm humans. England sighed slumping in his chair defeated "nothing had happened," That was before China walked in holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Guess who I found sleeping under a bench, China stated, I'm not sure how he got this small but its Russia,aru." Everyone turned to look at China their faces held an expression of shock, everyone but England who was in a pure state of horror "What have I done." he thought knowing what he had done to the big scary country and what the country may do to him when he's changed back.

"No way that's Russia!" Yelled America in panic, "it's too cute and cuddly." he started rambling on about how that cannot be Russia. China sighed cradling the sleeping Chibi as he sat down, waiting for the rest of the nations to calm down so they could all continue this lost cause of a meeting. Soon a fight had broken out between America and England, their bickering and loudness had woken Russia up, and was now watching them fight with slight amusement, but keeping quiet not attract attention to himself. He got up from his chair, China had left for something and started walking towards the two fighting figures.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed I got this idea when I was dozing off in my English class **_

_**Reviews help the writer continue stories you know.**_


	2. Another Mistake

_**Chibi Elixir **_

_**Privet segodnya ya rad, vy reshili priderzhivatʹsya etoy istorii**_

_**Lol if you don't know how to speak Russian or if this is bad Russian I'm sorry but for all those people who don't know what this says (hello today I'm glad you have decided to stick with this story) **_  
_**ok so really I know this has nothing to do with my story but I need help I said I would create a FMAB yaoi fan fiction and the pairing was RoyXEd but I got no ideas I haven't watched this in a while so I'm trying to get caught up with it anyways so if you are a fan of that pairing please give me an idea of what to do! I'm completely lost! But anyways please enjoy the story**_

_***bows* a writer must bow with respect to the readers for they have total opinion of a story**_

_**Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter I'm not saying it again got me**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Russia looked up at the two it seems they were too absorbed in what they were doing to care about the boy who watched them quietly, Russia started to get mad, they were fighting over stupid crap…..a lot of stupid crap. Russia yawned and stumbled a little before hugging America's leg to keep him from falling. Which in America's case it felt like Russia was voluntary hugging him and started to freak out before he looked down at the boy only to see him still holding on his pants leg with his hand like a child who's afraid to get lost. Russia regained his balance and let go then looked up at the American who was looking at him in a loving manner.

"Aww he's so cute!" America cooed picking up the chibi.  
"Too bad he couldn't stay that way." Britain sighed knowing that he would die once they found out it was he who did this to Russia.

"But he can't, Mr. Russia will change back again, then what will happen?" Canada said (whispered). Everyone tensed up, finally hearing the bear hugging quiet country's statement, they knew what would happen if he changed back and he knew what everyone had done or who had done that to him they would all die.  
"What had happened? aru." China asked standing in the door way, holding a package in his hands.

"Oh, hello we were just discussing what will happen when Russia changes back." America explained very fast with a slight nervous chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, aru. Well he's most likely not going to remember but, America I found this half eaten burger and thought it was yours, here you are." He handed the burger to America.  
"Awesome I think it fell out of my pocket when I was walking thanks."

"No problem, aru." China said taking a once again sleeping Russia. "Hey where did Britain go?, aru."

"I'm not sure dude he was here a minute ago." America said in between bites of the burger.  
"Hm...well good day America, aru" China said walking out of the board room."

"SEE YOU LATER, CHINA!" America yelled after him before clutching his stomach, "note to self do not eat burgers that have been left somewhere dirty."

* * *

As this was going on Britain was sitting in his library trying to find a cure for this…little problem before anyone found out it was him.

* * *

**_End chapter 2_**

**_Hope you enjoyed blah blah blah review plz blah blah blah onto chapter 3_**


	3. American Chibi and the Park

**Chapter 3**

**American Chibi and the Park**

**Don't kill me my computer had died literally died so I needed a new one got it but it sucks so I'm uploading this from a library computer**

**also my friends thought it would be funny to add a Chibi Spain in there and make Romano take care of him I'm not sure if I should add that mostly cuz it's a story of America and Russia being chibis I'm not sure you tell me if I should or not anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

* * *

Russia sat quietly on the kitchen chair atop some phone books so he could reach the table. China had been trying for the past hour to find out what the Russian chibi wanted to eat for breakfast. He could figure out what he should serve him and Russia wasn't helping out much either, every time China would suggest what to eat the chibi just shrugged and his mind wandered off to something else before his attention was brought back to China asking again what he wanted to eat.

He was out of ideas of what to feed the Russian and was about to give up before Russia whispered something then cleared his throat and said it louder "can I have some sirniki?"

China was shocked "what is that, aru?" he asked finally happy he had gotten some kind of answer from the Russian, but it was kinda weird because the Russian never acted like this when he WAS a chibi.

"Cheese Pancakes." Russia muttered twiddling his thumbs nervously.

China was about to ask how to make them before hearing a knock on his door, he sighed and reluctantly went and opened the door. There stood America but…in…..Chibi….form. China looked around making sure there wasn't anyone else before scooting him inside and closing the door.

"Hello, Aru." China greeted the American Chibi

The said chibi grinned crookedly "hello~ I'm America I like hamburgers, and soda and-." He was cut short by Russia hitting him on the head with a spoon, (don't ask he didn't have his pickaxe or his water pipe on him at the time -_-) making him drop down to the ground holding his head in pain. "Your annoying, da"

"Owwy that hurt." He whined pouting a little, "you have to make it all better now." He jumped and hugged Russia making him lose his grip on the spoon and blush, "kiss my head and make it feel better, NOW!"

China watched dumbstruck as Russia reluctantly kissed America head before he let him go. "Yayy! Ok let's go play." He started running dragging Russia with him before his stomach growled and he dropped again and dramatically started to roll around whining he was hungry.

China snapped out of his trance before asking what he wanted, "Pancakes!" America cheered jumping up and running in the kitchen dragging Russia along with him.

China smiled slightly before following them and started making pancakes.

~~~~Part 2~~~~

The Park

The two are tiring together taking care of one was fine add another and it was hell in China's opinion.

Once breakfast was done China had promised to take them to the park. Well here they were, the two chibis were on the playground and soon started let his mind wander to what had made the two chibis the way they were.

America's POV

Swings were fun especially when Russia was pushing, then you got to go high in the air, very high but I'm the hero so it didn't scare me that was until I felt my hands slip off the chains making me panic for a short amount of time I knew I was screaming dude its scary when you are flying (not really) in the air its like when you start to drift off to sleep and you have a feeling you were being raised off your bed except 20 times worse.

My eyes had started watering because it was scary and then I hit something, well not really it was just a tree, I was kinda relived that I didn't hit it to hard and was hanging on the branch fearing for my life that was before I lost my grip on that too making me, (it's happened before! I swear to hetalia it has not to me but I was in the park when it happened everyone freaked out except me) fall out of the tree and landed face first.

The next thing I knew I had some red stuff flowing from my nose and my nose hurt a lot. So much my eyes started to water even more then when I was in the air. I started crying it hurt a lot! Russia came up and tried to comfort me before getting up again and grabbing my hand "let's go to China, da he might know what to do." I nodded quickly wiping the tears away with my free hand, it didn't hurt so much when my mind was distracted by how Russia was still holding my hand. China had started walking towards the chibis before he saw my nose. He start freaking out about what happened to my nose, grabbing me from Russia's grip and checking if my nose was still bleeding and soon we were dragged back home and he fixed up my nose. But the next day I found a horrible ugly black and blue bruise.

* * *

**Ok this chapter took longer than I thought it would no thanks to my computer sigh happy I finished this chapter the next will be with Britain and how his work is doing enjoy on to chapter 4 I'm lazy and electronics hate me review plz it will make me feel better for what I did to America.**


	4. A moment with Britian

**Chapter 4 **  
**a Moment with Britain**

**This chapter will be short for two reasons I'm lazy and Britain's not doing much we just needed an update.**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

* * *

Britain was working furiously after he found out America was also turned into a chibi. His magical friends came and started giving him ideas of what to do but instead they gave him somewhat of a headache.

He tested a ton of formulas on a rat which he had turned into a pumpkin, a dog, a humming bird, a pencil, a sandwich, a spoon, and a chicken! Nothing was working. Maybe he needed a human instead. His (gigantic) eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He could never do that could he...hmm…?

He grabbed his coat and walked out time to find a new specimen to test on. He needed to fix this problem fast. Little did he know of a pair of eyes watching him quietly.

"Hmm...Interesting is it not?" said the first voice blue eyes following the retreating figure.  
"Could be but first we need proof." Said another voice in a monotone.

* * *

**Don't kill me I made England the bad guy yes I know but I needed some bad guy didn't I! well onto chapter 5 I guess **

**reviews plz**


	5. An orangetastic purpleish time

**Chapter 5**

**An orangetastic purplish time**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

**ok this chapter was typed up on my phone and will be edited for grammar mistakes so don't worry about it**

* * *

Of all the years I've been alive, China thought, ''this is the worst of them, even Japan wasn't this bad…but then again he wasn't this rambunctious'' He was so worn out, and sore he was three minutes away from ripping his hair out from the stress. He had finally put the two chibis to bed, or rather his bed. So tired he hadn't noticed that, there was still dishes to do, laundry to be done, and that there for some reason a fork stuck in the wall.

''this must end soon, aru.'' China had said out to himself, crawling into his little makeshift bed, on the couch and falling a sleep.

They were painting, not on paper, or on that doodle map thing that makes no mess but on the paper no. they were painting on the wall(s).America splashed some orange paint onto the blank red wall. He giggled at the sight streaks, splotches and dots of orange were on the lower part of the wall. Russia had purple paint and was finger painting a small smile gracing his face. they had woken up ages ago, and Mr. China wasnt waking up so they decided to entertain themselves, and after finding paint it was easily possible.

''Mine is better then yours.'' America taunted the Russian who looked at hm in shock ''no it isn't, mine looks prettier then yours any day.'' he said flicking the paint towards America, which created smallish purple dots on the chibi's shocked face, before it turned determined and took the tube on his paint, squeezing it, making his orange paint land in Russia's hair, who tackled the boy in response.

they rolled across the floor for a while, kicking and hitting and biting, which created a bigger mess of the paint that smudged into their clothes and created a brown mess on th floor, they knocked over a lamp, a vase and pulled off the blanket that was lazily left on the bed.

''WHAT THE...Aru!'' China stood in the doorway arms crossed and irritated expression on his face, terrible bed head that could rival Prussia's,and bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, he would not be dealing with this today or tomorrow for that matter of fact.  
''kitchen NOW'' he grumbled making the two, who were now looking down at their feet in shame and humiliation, march to the kitchen leaving purple and orange foot prints on the way.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait and short chapters but i havent been on my computer and usually on my phone which sucks so here you are and im also fixing up the other chapters so if you have read this story before 12/18/12 might want to reread**

**If Anyone wants to be my Beta reader because i need one, PM me please  
**


	6. Children not worth Punishing

**Yes! OK so it looks like I have a new laptop only problem is, it has Linux which has a software program for typing but I don't know exactly how it work (cuz I've grown up using windows and Microsoft office) so I'll try to make it work, all I require from you is to bear with me. Another chapter of this story YEP and this one I will insure its longer than the others, I've written quite a few cute one-shots, and got some advise on my writing XD so it seems I will be trying that out on this chapter bows Enjoy**

***EDITED SLIGHTLY*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Children not worth punishing**

They were both sitting there, waiting, wondering, and scared. China didn't look mad...OK maybe a little, but not mad. Speaking of China he was pacing in front of them. Left, Right, Back, Forth. It only made it worse when he scrunched up his face and started speaking in his native language.

Russia down casted his eyes, while America twiddled his thumbs shifting in his seat every once in a while. China sighed looking at both of them; a sad and tired expression replaced his angry one. "This is nothing to get angry over, aru. It was just some paint...and my room, BUT that was nothing to what WE did yesterday correct, aru," China smiled slightly at the two nations with their shocked expression, he had decided not to give them the punishment because that didn't feel fair since it was the first time they had done something.

They both looked positively happy their eyes widened and sparkled as they smiled one big goofy smile the other contained slightly but still very happy. "Thank you." they both said before scurrying off when China had let them go. He had so much to do today and was not looking forward to it. Dragging himself up to his bedroom he spotted the two chibis carrying a dirtied blanket to the laundry room ''well if that isn't nice I don't know what aru is,'' he rummaged around in his closest for something else to wear, but instead found nothing, it looks like he was going to be doing a load of laundry today.

AHH!'' a scream echoed from down the hall, before a painfully loud, crack could be heard. ''Oh my, aru'' China ran from his bedroom to where the scream hand originated from. Which was In this case the laundry room, America was cowering from the dented Washer that now seemed to be spitting out water while Russia was staring at it in wonders. "What the hell, aru!" China freaked out slightly scared at the sight that was in front of him,

"How could he be able to do that? aru could it be since they are still countries that they still have super strength." "America broke that big mashine." Russia tugged on China's Pajamas. He didn't look to scared…actually he didn't even look like he mind that the American had done it at all. "CHINA! THE BIG THINGY MADE A SOUND AND SCARED ME!" America ran up and clung to the Nations leg, who let out an exasperate sigh.

"its on America, aru its something that washes your clothes. "But its scary!'' America exclaimed his grip tightened, China looked at them both them, then at his now dead washing machine, and with a great huff and sigh, he walked over to the phone.

.

.

.

. "Herro..."

"hey, big question for you,aru can you baby sit for me''

''No probrem''

"Thank you you're a lifesaver, aru." China hung up the phone and turned to the two little nations ''I will be going out, I want no trouble from you got it, aru." They both nodded before China ran to the closet down the hall and grabbed some of North and South Korea's clothes ''Wear these until I get back, aru." China helped change them out of their paint caked clothes and put them into the Korans clothes, which was a miracle that it fit them.

Then gathering up all of the dirty clothes, having a debut over Russia's scarf, they were both quite intransigence, he didn't want to part with it whether it stay there (it wasn't dirty but China liked to clean everything at once) or goes and gets washed he would be with it, hell he might have gone into the washer with it! Russia had won by pulling the pipe out from under the sink, soaking the dirty clothes and China while trying to hit him and screaming 'STAY BACK'

Which by then China had gotten hit in the arm, turned off the water supply to that faucet and still made it out the door just as the baby sitter had knocked on the door "Their down for a nap, aru'' China yelled back trying to find the quickest laundry mat.

* * *

**Oh god FAIL. Complain all you want, ill try it out but it wont always work man. OK so I haven't been working because of Midterms fuckups that's what they should be called but here's your chapter and I'm working on the next**

**Ciao**


	7. A moment with that magical person

_Chapter 7_

_A moment with that magical person_

_Sorry needed to update, wanted too, disappointed you but at least I passed all my classes and got new ones for the 2nd semester. All I have to worry about is Earth Science and Math (GAAAHHHH!)_

_Well here you are, sorry if it isn't good. I'm pressed for time._

_Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one _  
_Warning: My grammar and punctuation and spelling_

* * *

Chapter 7

England closed his book, exhausted as hell, he has finally made an antidote. With the help of Norway (aka made a deal that he would give the Chibi potion to him). He now had to go find the two little nations before another day passes. "But whats a little nap" he yawned laying his head down on the wooden table falling fast asleep.

"Ve~ is he sleeping."  
"Italy, be quiet, if he is ve don't vant to vake him up." Opening the door the two intruders slipped in (who the hell am I kidding you all know who it is) Germany tiptoed over to the table that held the book and the antidote, he didn't know why he was even helping the group find a cure for them, ones loud and will never shut up and the other was just plain creepy.

"D-did you get it Germany." Italy asked from the doorway a few scared Ve's coming from the Italian , not wanting to go in, afraid the British man was just pretending to sleep.

"Ja." he replied grabbing the vile of potion and tiptoeing back out. Now all he had to do was get to China's place quickly, he had heard from Japan who was baby sitting for the nation, that China was just a ball of stress and exhaustion.

"Come on Italy ve must go now!" Germany whisper shouted to the Italian still at the doorway unmoving.

"Si!" Italy whimpered catching up to the German nation that was already half way across the hall.

* * *

_Short chapter yes but I swear to Hetalia's drawing skills of the earth the next one will be Longer._

_Also I shall be ending this Fanfiction soon, about 10 chapters this will be so be patient, while I write the next chapter. And the next and the next. OK well even though this is short don't be mad at me._

_***holds up plate of cookies***__ these are for all my reviewers and people who added this to their favorites this story and followers thank you very much for taking your time to read this story._


	8. Reading moods and temper tantrums

_**Chapter 8**_  
_**Reading moods and temper tantrums**_

_HAHAHAHAHA hello dear readers of the north, west, south, and east, I'm hoping you're here to read another AWESOME chapter am I correct, of course I am, I'm about as awesome as Prussia gets, ENJOY!_

* * *

Japan had just gotten done with cleaning China's house before America threw a temper tantrum, it was terrible rattling the windows with his screams making the house shake when he kicked and wailed on the ground. Japan had to cover his ears, he didn't even know what he was screaming about.  
"America-San what is the matter?"

He didn't respond other then rubbing his eyes and wailing out loud again making him cringe again.  
"America-San" Japan started again after he quieted down to a sniffle "what wourd you say if I took you out to McDonald?" This should work, America-San never turns down Fast food. EVER.

"Whats mickdonalds?" the little nation asked startling the Japanese man, how could the creator of

McDonald not like it?"

"Werr its your favorite prace to eat so I thought you would like to go eat there of course...but onry if you would like too of course"

He stood there hesitating for a moment he had only eaten what England, China and Japan had feed him, of course France had offered but England had dragged him away before he could even take one bite saying it was evil frog food that should never be eaten unless inspected by him. So why would Japan be offering him food was it french? No he didn't look or sound like the French man so he couldn't be. "Maybe it wouldn't be to bad it could be better." America thought "Could it be tastier than rice balls or the fried stuff China makes."

Shaking his head once Japan had given out a sigh of relief before going to grab all three of their coats (Russia had taken a nap at this time heavy sleeper huh) and piled them all into the car, making sure they were all buckled in properly before driving to the nearest McDonald for lunch.

" May I help you sir?" asked a youngish girl voice over the speaker almost sounding bored enough to put the oldest of men asleep  
"Um yes you may, I wourd rike to have two Kids meals with-" Japan stopped himself because it seemed he was cut off by the tone of the bored girl "sir your going to have to speak up, I can't really hear you well."

"Oh I am sorry," Japan said a little louder "I wourd rike two Kids Meals prease! With a rarge cup of Sweet tea."

"Geez you don't have to yell." she mumbled slightly before raising her voice back "that will be 8:46$ please drive to the first window."

"Arigatō." (!)

Pulling up to the front of the first window America jumped in his seat looking out of the window , such fun he thought, Japan is a lot more fun then China last time I went out with China I got my nose hurt.  
Lost in thought he at first didn't notice Japan handing him his Kids meal until he had just dropped it in his lap and started driving again "I do not think China-san will allow me to give you such food, but I think its perfectry fine so eat up, I also hope you do not mind that I had gotten you the chicken nuggets." Japan said in a hurried voice before turning his attention but to the road leaving the two boys to their own devices. (Russia had woken up to the smell of food)

* * *

_Sorry I said it would be longer but alas your poor author is in le hospital, umm yeah my appendix was expanding so they needed to take it out, and so I'm still in this retched place so this is what you're getting and send me love so I can get out of here! PLZ!_

_Japan's accent is when his Ls sound like Rs instead._

_(!)- Got my computer to get the line on top of the O so happy_


	9. An re encounter that turns

**Chapter 9**  
**An re encounter that turns**

* * *

America gladly ate his portion of the food with much gusto that only a true American can muster. He really liked the food, fries crunchy and salty, nuggets crispy and chewy (in a good way sorry haven't had much McDonald in a while so sorry) and with the meal it came with a toy! Well it wasn't the best toy in the world, a hello kitty doll that seemed to move its arm up and down. Again not the best toy in the world, but a toy is a toy.

Russia had given his portion to him also saying that food like this should never be associated with him in anyway. So he ended up staring out the window while Japan drove safely down the road avoiding most of the Italian drivers, he had gotten a call from Germany saying that he had obtained the antidote and that they were at Italy's house because he had not wanted to have any English food what-so ever and would only accept pasta. So Japan would met up at Italy's house give the Power nations the antidote and try to resolve things peacefully and hopefully without anyone being hurt.

~With Germany and Italy~

Italy! Put zhat down! it is not a toy!" Germany yelled for the tenth time at the Italian man who seemed to never want to stop touching or handling the potion, he would kill for Italy to go have one of his siestas' right now. Unfortunately Italy had other plans then making pasta, eating gelato, and taking siestas'.

"Ve~ but I want to hold it!''

"No, ve vill have none of zhat until Japan gets here." He managed to get the potion out of Italy's hands just as the doorbell had rung.

"VE!~ Japan!" Italy yelled sang as he yanked open the door, revealing a pissed England instead of a quiet Japanese man.  
"GERMANY! VE!" Italy screeched then ran off to hide behind the called man who sighed tiredly. That was before he got tackled by England who somehow gotten him into a headlock.  
"Where is it you bloody bastards!" he yelled as Italy grabbed him white flag and started to wave it while Germany struggled to get out of the quickly tightening headlock. Apparently England still had some strength in him from his pirating days.

"Please Mr. England its right here, ve just don't hurt me, white flag see see, I give I give.'' Italy practically threw the potion into his hands still cowarding a ways away. England huffed getting up kicking Germany to the ground as he tried to get up.

"You could of asked you bloody gits I would have given it to you if you knew where the two idiots were and another thing-."

"ENGLAND!" but his sentence was sadly cut off as he was tackled by a blond haired blue eyed hyper boy "I missed you so much. where have you been? who are these people? what is that?" curiosity got the best of the little nation as he spotted the vial of liquid in England's hand.

"America.'' England said slowly waiting for the other nation to react, it seemed that the potion had caught his curiosity. "this is a drink...made just for you." he smiled at how the Americans face light up at the words.  
"really does it taste good."  
"Yes how about you have it with some tea." The American jumped off of the English man to run over to Russia who was occupied with the conversation that surrounded the other three in the room.  
"Come on, lets go have some tea, England makes the best."  
"Alright what type of tea."  
"Only the best!" America laughed dragging him into the kitchen.

"aww they were so cute when they were younger." England thought following them and starting the tea. "to bad they grow up."

"Japan I leave you with them for a few hours and I come home to find them missing, aru!" a loud voice yelled from the device in Japans hand.  
"prease carm down, they are still with me." Japan tried to convince his old caretaker that the lot he was dropped with was perfectly fine.  
"then where the hell are you,aru!" he was growing rather impatient, all he did was go do some laundry, maybe he was better off with leaving the children nations to Korea...maybe Vietnam...no all together he should have brought them with, he expected this from the other two but not from his sweet little Japan.

"they are with me of course, at Itary's house we have found a antidote for them and Engrand-san is about to change them back." he didn't get a response right away which worried the Japanese "Nii-san?"

"YOU ALLOWED HIM TO BE AROUND, HE MIGHT CORRUPT THEM LIKE HE DID HONG KONG!, ARU IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW, ARU!" the line went dead.

"Oh dear."  
"Ve~ I'll make more pasta"  
"Its alright Japan, vhen he gets here ve can hopefully explain."

* * *

**I'm out of the dreadful place Called the hospital, here you are Chapter 9 and I'm also giving you a preview to a new story that has yet to get a proper title lol tell me what you think what it may need and if you can by me just giving you this bit a title name for it! **  
**Greita (GermanyXItaly) Main and just because im a fan im putting Prumano (RomanoXPrussia) in there just because i can, but it will mostly be the first one**.

_This is never going to work, he thought running throughout the mansion. He didn't mean to trip the alarm, he should have listen to his brother. Germans were scary and rather hard to steal from, so why take on such a dangerous job? Well because he had to pay for the apartment and his brother couldn't work with being sick and bedridden._  
_You see, Feliciano Vargas, was not the best thief, no he was a Creator,a lover but not a fighter or a thief. He and his brother, Lovino Vargas, if given a choice would have never picked this type of lifestyle. He would have opened a restaurant serving homemade pasta for everyone, while his brother farmed having always liked too. But no they were stuck in a rut where they couldn't make enough money and their main income was whatever they could get for what they stole, which in reality wasn't much at all._

_Taking a sharp right turn he crashed through the window making his escape possible. Despite his cuts and the pain taking over he kept running still hearing voices behind him. "I should of never had done this!" He mentally freaked out, something he did when he felt he was in trouble._

_He was making good timing if he kept running he would be able to cross the railroad tracks before the train came. But Lady Luck had not been on his side that day since the beginning and he tripped on a loose brick. "Ow." he thought out-loud before being lifted up by the collar of his shirt._  
_"I'm sorry I never meant no harm please don't hurt me, my fratello is sick, please don't kill a virgin!"_  
_Feli continued crying pleading for his life, not caring what kind of nonsense was coming out of his mouth and not realizing the pair of blue eyes soften slightly at the sight of him._


	10. Ending of the End

_Chapter 10_  
_Ending of the end_

_Last Chapter Ya bastards_  
_Enjoy because if I get enough likes or reviews ill add a bonus chapter just for that person, they can chose what happens. Details at the end of the chapter._

* * *

He didn't want to change him back, no he didn't he couldn't. England could retrain America the correct way, but if he did that then well it would cause an uproar in all of the nations and he couldn't pull America into that. Maybe it was a good thing with what he was doing. But he still felt disappointed.

"This is good tea, Mr. England." Russia said sipping the cup with expertise. It was Earl Grey, lemony with the sweetness of the sugar. The comment made England smile slightly. He might not be able to cook well but he could sure as hell make a good cup of tea any day. "why thank you, Russia would you like some more."

He nodded and England poured another cup this one with the potion in it then turned to the other child nation who seemed to be glaring at Russia, "America? Another cup?"

"Yes." He raised his cup to England who poured some in, there was no need for a lot of potion a few drops in each cup and they'd be back to normal in a few minutes.

"England!" China ran in "how dare you kidnap these children, have you no dignity!, aru." he was pissed, one because Japan hadn't told him where he was going and two, because England was there. Of course there relationship had been rocky since the opium war _(is that the right one? if not please some one correct me I get my historical events mixed up.)_

"I have done nothing bloody wrong, I'm trying to help!" England swore his (gigantic) eyebrows furrowing in anger, how dare China just walk in here and accuse him of kidnap.

China just growled before looking at the two chibis who had finished their tea and were sleeping soundly, America leaning on Russia and the Russian's head on the table. "Ayaaiii, what did you give them." China yelled, glaring at England, hands on his hips.

"Bloody nothing other then the antidote." he uttered not really looking at the pissed off Chinese man but crosses his arms anyways keeping his gaze on the two chibi's and mentally counting down in his head.

3

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, aru." China said going to grab England arm so he could rant at him once again. Only to slip on a piece of pasta that was left carelessly on the ground.

2

"Hm." England turned to face China knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to annoy him, "What do you wan-" He started but didn't finish because soft lips found his and he was thrown backwards.

1

A puff of Green shimmering smoke covered the room as the axis looked in.  
"What happened? Ve." Italy hid behind Germany who just frowned an waited to see what kind of mess he would have to clean up.  
"I do not know Itary-san we must wait for the smoke to crear." Japan answered the scared Italian while taking out his camera and waited.

He didn't have to wait long because the smoke cleared as soon as it came revealing a shocked pair lip locked both blushing furiously but neither moving and an American laughing at the sight while a Russian just smiled creepily, the other two being naked other then Russia's scarf and America's Texas which had magically appeared back on his face. (Russia's scarf survives EVERYTHING!)

Japan started taking pictures.

"Dude, Iggy you could do better." The American laughed when the other two had pulled apart still blushing "Shut up you rude American, aru." China jumped up and rushed out the door as England covered his face "I think I'll be going home now." he muttered getting up and walking into the living room to call a cab to come and pick him up.

"Ameikia how good to see you again." America stopped laughing as he heard the Russian speak, in all truth he hadn't noticed Russia sitting there until he spoke. "Commie bastard." he growled covering himself up and scooting his chair away. "No need to be shy, were all male." Russia muttered standing up his scarf covering his uhh...well you know. Germany covered Italy's eyes and guided him back into the living room muttering something about disinfecting the chairs later on.

"Russia-San. Toris told me to give you these." Japan muttered slightly handing the Russian a bag of clothes, which he promptly took and started getting dressed. Making America blush.

"Do you have no modesty!" America yelled turning his head while almost falling out of his chair at the sight of Russia.  
"Da I do." Russia answered pulling out his coat and draping it over America's shoulders "You can borrow this, but I expect it back by the next world meeting, da." he chuckled when America's blush deepened and muttered a small thanks before slipping it on. And walking out with the Russian who apparently already had a cab waiting.

"Werr that was interesting." Japan thought shoving his camera into his pocket, he'd use the Pictures as blackmail later.

* * *

_YEAAHHH END Japan Japan Japan how I love making you more evil then you actually are._  
_OK so the first person who Pms me, gets a bonus chapter just for them, they can allow me just to randomly add a random chapter or they can chose what happens_  
_Ready..Set...GO!_


	11. Bonus Chapter RusAme

**Bonus Chapter **

**For: Ryuketsuki probably the only one who actually read the author notes XD**

**No this was not edited!**

**lots of suggestive themes!**

**NO Smut I don't do that!**

* * *

** Bonus chapter for all you RusAme lovers out there, story goes out to Ryuketsuki whos really grown on me lol thanks for reviewing!**

RusAme as promised, just so you know I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here so it will just be a strange cute little drabble that has no plot. Most likely it will be about America giving back Russia's Coat.

You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. America also known as Alfred F. Jones was standing at a certain Russian's house. He was about to knock before starting to walk off again. You can't do this. Wait your the Hero you should be able to do anything! "Right I am the Hero!" he announced to no one as he marched up to the front door once again and knocked "Holy hell what did I just do, maybe I can run before he can open the door." Alfred turned to run.

"Amerika? What are you here?"

"Damn should have decided quicker." he muttered lowly so Russia, aka Ivan Braginski couldn't hear him.

"Hey, dude um..I just came here to return your coat." Alfred turned around handing Ivan his coat "Well I'll be going haha ya know heroes to see, places to be." Ivan looked confused as Alfred mentally cursed himself for saying that"What did you just say?"

"nothing well better be off." he chuckled nervously before his phone rang "yello." he answered smiling slightly before it broke into a full-out frown "yes, I know...how am I going to get back...what?...No...No I can't just-...Fine...you owe me so much...bye." Alfred sighed before turning his attention to the Russian who was leaning on the door frame "Can..um..can I stay here..." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck his cheeks warming up slightly.

"Of course you can, but I thought you had to be somewhere." Ivan smiled stepping away so Alfred could enter his home.  
"Ahh yeah well apparently there's going to be a storm so they shut down the airports and my boss wont let me take the private jet soo...yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck again, not meeting the Russians gaze.

"Oh alright, I'll get Toris to prepare you a room." Ivan smiled before going upstairs to fetch him.  
Leaving Alfred to stand at the door with his thoughts "oh shit, what do I do, this is Ivan's house Commie bastards house you didn't even want to be here."

"yes you did." says the devil burger that magically appeared on his shoulder "You want to go smoochy smoochy with Mr. Russian-hotty-mc dreamy."

"oh leave him alone, sure he has feelings but I don't think one night here will get them to that level." another burger appeared but this one had a halo ans was on the other shoulder. Where did these guys come from?" Alfred thought as they got into an argument about who would ask who out first.  
"M-Mr. America?" Toris asked coming downstairs he had come face to face with Alfred who seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

"Yes? And call me Alfred" Alfred asked the two burgers disappearing as soon as the man had spoken up "oh shit dude please tell me you did not just hear them." he asked following the Lithuanian upstairs and to what he assumed to be his room.

"oh of course not." Toris smiled slightly as the American looked around, "but um...Mr. America-"

"Alfred call me Alfred." He interrupted sitting down on the bed. "Well A-Alfred if you want to know, Mr. Russia is quite big if you catch my drift." He whispered making the American blush several shades of red and making his stammer random nonsense before slipping out and closing the door.

"Oh shit had I heard him right?! Damn." he could feel himself harden at the thoughts he was having. "No don't go there stop" He muttered out loud willing himself not to think about his enemy...they one he wanted to date...dammit Alfred how pathetic can you be. He sighed "this is going to be one hell of a night." he thought before slipping out of his bomber jacket, he was wearing casual clothing, a pair of worn blue jeans and a plain tee-shirt with the superman symbol on it along with some work boots. "I think I'll go exploring, I've never actually been in his house." The American thought before slipping out of his room and walking down the hall. Looking at the few things around.

"Whoa for a big house there isn't much"

"Oh hello - uhh Alfred I was just about to come and tell you dinner will be done in a few." Toris smiles slightly before scurrying downstairs leaving the American, once again, alone. Who just simply shrugged it off and kept walking and getting himself lost in the maze of halls.

"damn where could I be, that damn Commie Bastard better have a map somewhere." Alfred thought out loud making another desperate turn, trying to find his way back to the familiar hallway that his room was in, only to be stopped by a low murmur of "Come out Big Brother, this door cannot stop our love for long." and a muffled "no leave me alone."

"What the-" he simply walked towards the noises to find Belarus scratching at a door that was marked 'panic room' which he heard whimpering coming out of. "Yo Natasha whatcha doing." He calmly walked up to her, Alfred had dealt with Belarus before and they had become good friends with a mutual agreement he doesn't insult Russia when she's around and she doesn't try to kill him every time she sees him.

"Big Brother won't come out so I'm trying to get him to come out so that he will marry me." she glared at the American like he had done something wrong. "crazy nut job." Alfred thought still smiling "come on Natasha why don't we eat first, then you can go all lovey dovey on your brother." she stayed quiet for a moment pondering if she should are not.

"Alright." she stepped away from the door and walked off to the kitchen. Alfred waited until she was gone before knocking lightly on the door "Ivan, dude might want to hide somewhere else before she comes back." he whispered through the door before it opened revealing a shirtless Russian who still had fear in his eyes. "Are you sure shes gone?" he asked as Alfred's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "umh...uhh..nhm...Um Yes...well shes in the kitchen." He stuttered eyes scanning Russia's body, damn he should stop wearing that coat and show off his body more often, just look at those biceps and those abs, god dammit Ivan!" He mentally screamed.

"uh what are you staring at comrade." Ivan asked slightly alarmed that Alfred wasn't in the kitchen eating his food and making a mess.  
"You." He answered still staring, was that drool? Russia smirked as Alfred snapped out of his trance realized what he just said and turned 4 shades darker "W-what I meant t-to say was that...umm...I g-got lost this Your Commie house and umm...i was hoping you would show me to the kitchen because, um...I flew half the world to come here, and air plane food sucks..so uh..I'm hungry." he looked away embarrass at what he had said.

"Oh course comrade and for dessert you can have me,da." he giggled placing a kiss on Alfred's forehead and taking his hand in his and dragging him off to the kitchen where Ukraine had ushered Belarus out before departing herself.

They ate in a comfortable silence before Russia took their empty plates (Alfred having 14 plates Ukraine can cook man!) "So I guess I'll be going to bed then." he said getting up and heading out the door before being pulled back into a hug "But you haven't had dessert yet." Ivan chuckled nibbling on his earlobe the others breath hitching and the heat radiating from his face. Yet did nothing to push the other off "uh..umm..."

Russia turned the Americans head so he could put in a proper kiss. "Love you Frederika, always had since the Cold War." Russia muttered breaking the kiss.

"L-love you to Commie Bastard." Alfred half whispered, half mumbled relief sweeping through him knowing that he was loved back, he leaned in for another kiss before the door flew open revealing a pissed Belarus "Big Brothers mine!" she hissed pulling out her dagger and pointing it at the two men jump away from each other as she threw one.

"Well sorry to cut this meeting short, I would have loved to try some Russian sweets but," he pulled out his phone that had a text that he could go home, and they had opened the airports once again "I gotta go." Alfred grabbed the Russians coat "If you want this back come to my place with mine!" He yelled slipping it on and running out the door. Leaving Russia to run back to the panic room.

"Let me in Big brother you cannot hide from our love." Belarus scratched at the door leaving marks.

"Leave me alone!" Russia yelled in attempt to get her to leave, she didn't

Buzz Buzz "Huh."  
Russia looked at his phone

"UOK sorry I left you to fend 4 yourself, couldn't have myself being killed could I? ^.^ Dude meet you next week Thursday at my place? Have a proper date there 'kay nite hope we can keep up the LDR  
oh BTW sent Ukraine to come and pick Belarus up

3 U 4EAE"

From America

Sent at (Random time lets say night)

Russia chuckled "oh yes a proper date was in the agenda somewhere and maybe then he would actually get some dessert. He could go for some Apple pie à la mode American style"

CRACK

"look big brother, the door keeping us apart has now broke, now big brother marry me marry me marry me"

"NO, I won't just leave me alone!"

* * *

**Aha well I tried my best, it seems I'm very perverted but yet I don't write smut, made it perverted and suggestive while making it cute,and fluffy enjoy your RusAme because I know I did.**


End file.
